Only Time Will Tell
by vgamer575
Summary: When Kagoem has a werid dream she realizes Lord Sesshomaru maybe collecting shards of the shikion jewel. As the story goes on so do kagome's feelings for Inuyasha, but does the same apply for him. I suck at summies just read if you want
1. Hunt For the Jewel Shards

Only Time Will Tell  
  
~ First fanfic every so light on the flames please ^_^ I also don't own Inuyasha, or watch the show much so bear with me. (I suck at grammar so please tell me and I'll change the mistakes) ~ Thanks ^_^  
  
The sun was slowly rising, its red rays illuminating kagome's room. Kagome slowly shifted in her bed, then bolted straight up, sweat covering her face. As she finally calmed down, realizing it was just a dream she had, she got out of bed still not ready for another day. She stomped down the hall angry she couldn't get more sleep before she went back to the feudal age. She turned on the shower, as steam filled the room she stepped into the shower and began to think about the dream she just had.  
  
~Dream~  
  
It seemed as jewel shard was near she could sense it, the jewel seemed close. Kagome telling the others jumped on Inuyasha's back, while miroku and Sango jumped on a now full-sized kilala. (All of them got barely any sleep last night, because shippo was sick and wasn't going to let anyone forget it. He kept moaning because his tummy hurt. Inuyasha smacked a couple times, before kagome made good use of's' word. When finally Inuyasha spit out all of the dirt out of his teeth having enough stormed of to a tree and got some sleep.) Unlike the rest of them.  
  
~So they had a right to be lazy, right? ~  
  
Anyways, they all receiving easier means of transportation headed in the direction of the jewel shard. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's eyes looked so well she couldn't put it another way ~hot! ~ When he was concentrating. Deciding to see how soft they were she leaned forward the touch it.  
  
~ Shessomaru! ~  
  
~Dream~  
  
Kagome stepped out of the shower. She started to brush her long raven black hair. Her blue eyes looking in the mirror at her self, why had the dream ended like that? She sighed she wished none of this had ever happened. The only person who made it worth while was Inuyasha. Kagome smiled. She loved him even tough she wasn't going to admit it. His eyes, his ears and everything about him she loved it all, except his temper. He was always making things worse.  
  
Then she heard a tapping. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha looking in thru her window into her bathroom. "SIT SIT SIT SIT " she bellowed at the top of her lungs. "Hentai"she screamed. Her naked form shaking with anger, how dare he! On the other side of the window Inuyasha tasted the shingles of Kagome's roof. It was worth it he thought. Slipping on a robe kagome came to the window after screaming sit a couple more times. She was clam now, Inuyasha looking at her as she stuck her head thru the window, and looking the way her hair swayed in the wind. Gods, she was hot when she wasn't screaming sit. Mentally yelling at himself, Miroku was rubbing of on him.  
  
Both of them staring at each other for a while till finally Inuyasha broke the silence. "I thought it was time you came back" Kagome face faulted that was all he had to say. Packing up her bag her and Inuyasha walked back to the well and jumped thru. ~ Kagome was still a little angry Inuyasha had come to her time interrupted her shower and had saw her naked just to say it time to come back. Grrrrrrrr, But that was Inuyasha for you, so typical. She looked over at him and smiled.  
  
~ Please review I want to know if I should keep writing~  
  
~Mike ^_^ 


	2. Alls Fair In Love and War

~ I still don't own Inuyasha (do we really need to say that every freaking time) Sorry, the story's title is a little gay but I couldn't think of a good one. NEED SOMEONE TO EDIT MY WORK. Tell me if you are interested. I have trouble with spelling all the Inuyasha character names so anyways, R & R. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: All's fair in Love and War  
  
Kagome sighed as she crawled out of the well. ~ Thanks Inuyasha ~ He had just jumped out in a single bound. "Show off" Kagome grumbled under her breath taking in the nice smell of the Feudal Era, no pollution or crap. "Where are Sango and Miroku?" asked Kagome. "I don't know" Inuyasha braked back. Gods, what was his problem, all she wanted to know was where they were. "Fine, I'll go find them on my own" she snapped back. Storming off in the other direction, Kagome didn't even cast an eye in his direction, or she would have seen Kikyo emerge from the bushes behind him and pull Inuyasha into a kiss.  
  
Kagome, not believing the sudden turn of behavior in the Hanyou, walked towards Kaede's village. When she reached the village, she ran into Kaede and inquired where Sango and Miroku were. "I have no idea" replied Kaede. "Well great, now where could they be?" mumbled Kagome. As she ventured back the camp she let her eyes wonder where they pleased taking in the beautiful sites of the Feudal Era. Kagome was about to take in the clean and fresh scent when all of a sudden she caught the stench of dried earth and decaying material. "Aggggg, god that smells awful" she moaned. Then out of the corner of her eye she caught the flicker of something in the sun. A bug, Kagomes eyes opened wide as she all of a sudden realized "Kikyo" she screamed on the inside. She had to find Inuyasha.  
  
Running back in the direction of the camp, there she saw it, Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing. Inuyasha had her pinned against a tree and slowly moved from her lips to her neck as Kagome caught sight of the two. "How dare you" she screamed. "SIT" she yelled. Tears came to her eyes, how could he do something like that. Inuyasha finally realizing she was there (took him a while didn't it?) looked wide eyed as he slowly got of the ground after eating some grass. "Backstabber" Kagome yelled. Kikyo was about to step forward to get Kagome to stay out of this obviously tender moment her and Inuyasha were having. "This is none of your business wench" he braked at her. "Fine" Kagome said as she run off in the other direction with her pack slung over her shoulder. Yelling "SIT" at least ten times over her shoulder so Inuyasha had no chance of getting her. Where would she go? If she went to the bone eaters well he would look for her there, she had nowhere to go that Inuyasha wouldn't look for her. Finally coming to a halt so sat next to a tree crying, how could he do that?  
  
Late rafter she was done crying she looked thru her pack for something to eat, when she heard a voice over her shoulder. "Lost Kagome" she looked up it was Kuga. Great she thought just what she needed kouga to come looking for her. She got up and put on her best fake smile, but it did no use as tears were still running down her cheeks. "Are you sure" Kouga asked. Kagome deciding to give up the charade leaped forward and started crying into his chest. "No" she said into his furs. Kouga taking this as the idea he would finally get his women, picked her up in his arms and ran off at the speed of the wind in the direction of his cave.  
  
Kagome and Kouga finally reached the cave he set her down on his bed of straw and leaves a few furs in there (not wolf of course). She had stopped crying along the way, but she couldn't help thinking of Inuyasha. Was she still there with Kikyo? Did he care she had left? Kouga told kagome to stay here why he went to get dinner. Kagome laid there thinking things over, should she go home? Should she stay here with Kouga? Or should she apologize to Inuyasha. She shock her head as he returned with fish. Kagome didn't really feel hungry. (Can you blame her?) She went straight to sleep. She quickly feel asleep, if she hadn't she would have noticed Kouga sleep into his bed next to her.  
  
Back at camp Inuyasha was all alone. Kikyo was going to stay but he yelled at her to leave when Kagome stormed away. Kikyo wasn't complying so he was about to pull the Tetsuga (sorry for horrible spelling), when he remembered she was human. Seeing he was angry she left tough knowing she couldn't persuade him to go to hell with her in his current mood and situation. Inuyasha sprinted thru the forest searching for Kaogme's scent. Where had her scent gone it was as if the wind had covered it up? "Ohhhh" he muttered, as he bounded of in the direction of kouga's lands.  
  
Kagome shuddered it was cold that night. She felt something warm next to her. She edged closer to it and cuddled closer to it. When she realized it was Kouga her mind told her body to jump back to where she had been lying. Her body betrayed her thoughts as it snuggled even deeper into Kouga's warmth, her head pressed against his chest. When she awoke that morning she saw Kouga was already up. He had a fire going and was cooking some sort of odd breakfast. Seeing she was awake he walked over to her and sat next to her giving her a kiss as he sat down. She blushed, was he getting the wrong idea all she wanted was a shoulder to cry on. Then she looked up into his smiling face and hugged him.  
  
Inuyasha, drawing ever nearer to kouga's cave were he began to smell Kagome's wonderful scent. With a final burst of speed he reached Kouga's lands and head towards the cave he must be keeping Kagome in. "Look we have a visitor" he said to Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but smile when she said Inuyasha is coming. He reached the cave and said "Lets go Kagome what are you doing with him?" "None of your business" she screamed back. Kouga looking down at her with her in surprise don't excepting to hear such words from her. "It's obvious she doesn't want to go with you" he said. "I'll fight you for her" Inuyasha said oddly calm. "Fine" Kouga retorted. Kagome looking torn between both of them said "please don't fight". She looked up at koug and lightly kissed hi on the check.  
  
~ Sorry for the Absence of Shipppo, Sango and Miroku. You will find out soon enough where they are~ atvmixmstr14: Thanks for the great review. Here is chapter 2 for you or anyone else who actually reads this story ^_~  
  
May some people will find this story but it would be nice to have 5 reviews before I write more but, I'll update soon I promise. Sorry for the cliff hanger short on time. 


	3. Lord Shessomaru

~ Thanks for all the great reviews! ^_^ Here is chapter three.  
  
Lord Shessomaru  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened to the size of plates. What had she just done? He emitted a low growl from the back of his throat, launching himself at Kouga and yelling "Prepare to die Kouga". Kouga pushed Kagome aside so she wouldn't get hurt and began to ran, with his amazing speed due to the jewel shards in his legs. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga (yay! finally found how to spell it) each enlarged to its full size. ~ He must have been doing the right thing he thought or it wouldn't have reached its full size. A smirk came to his face as he turned around to counter Kouga's attack. Kouga quickly recovering from the counter launched forward sending blades of wind at Inuyasha. (You know when they send the wind so fast it cuts?) Inuyasha countered most but one hit its intended target his arm slicing thru causing blade to drip from the spot of impact. "You'll pay for that" Inuyasha yelled, as he slashed the Tetsusaiga thru the outer part of kouga's arm. "Ahhhhh" moaned Kouga as he fell forward clutching his arm in pain. Kagome oddly didn't rush forward she just stood there wide eyed. Inuyasha was about to launch forward to finish him off. "Stop" Kagome yelled, stop Inuyasha spare him. (How many times has that happened?) I'll come with you. "Thought you would see it my way" Inuyasha replied.  
  
Walking back to camp Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Why did you do that" Inuyasha asked out of nowhere. "I needed some one to turn to, I knew if I went back to the Well you have looked there for me and would have taken me back to camp with you. I found Kouga and I knew he was about the only person I could turn to." Kaogme's words trailed off as Inuyasha cut in suddenly "Yah, but did you have to kiss him?" Kagome blushed "No, but it sure made you mad so I guess it worked. It meant nothing I didn't know what I was doing.". " Feh" Inuyasha replied looking straight ahead showing no emotion. "Thanks, for saving me tough" Kagome smiled as she grabbed his arm and cuddled into his shoulder. Inuyasha jumped slightly not expecting to see this from her, but he decided he kind of like it so he wouldn't say anything. Upon arriving at camp Kagome asked "So where are Sango and the others?" I don't know Inuyasha said. "What" she exploded. "They go missing and you don't care? Inuyasha you are so. just so like that.  
  
Later once Kagome had taken off for a bath at the near by hot spring. (To keep herself from yelling even more at Inuyasha) As she relaxed into the hot water, wash her hair and things of that sort, she heard the bushes behind her rumble. Then Lord Shessomaru emerged from the bushes. "Hentai" Kagome yelled as a wave of water and toiletry bottles flew at him from where Kagome was bathing. He looked over at her his mask of no-emotion on. He swooped down and flung her over his shoulder (she had clothes on by now). "What are you doing" she screamed. "Come and get your woman Inuyasha" he yelled as he sprinted towards his castle.  
  
~ Sorry for the short chapter it is like one and I'm tired. ~ Promise to update soon like tomorrow. 


End file.
